


An Omega's Body is Never Really Theirs, Is It?

by SotheBalance



Series: Stereotypes are a Bitch, but Baby we Have Each Other [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Park Jimin, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Taehyung, LET HIM GROW OUT HIS HAIR YOU COWARDS, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Open Ending, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Protective Park Jimin, Protective bts, Protectiveness, Scissors used to try to harm, Shirt ruining, Taehyung's beautiful mullet - Freeform, Taehyung's mullet is beautiful, This just in: author does not know how to tag still, This random guy is not nice, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yeah that's right jungkook proposed bitches, engaged!taekook, fight me on this, hair cutting, honestly you have to read this to understand the tags man, trigger warning, trigger warning: scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalance/pseuds/SotheBalance
Summary: When a rouge fan decides that they don't like Taehyung's new haircut and takes matters into his own hands, BTS is left to pick up the pieces of a shell shocked V before they reach their concert location.





	An Omega's Body is Never Really Theirs, Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I have no words for this so I guess just enjoy. 
> 
> Warning for a sasaeng fan trying to harm V with scissors
> 
> ~Dani

Taehyung suddenly felt himself being pulled back, causing panic to build up in his chest. What was going on? He watched as his fiancée disappeared from his sight and pleaded with the hands that were restraining him (and most likely bruising him) to let him go. BTS had a plane to catch and he didn’t want to make them late after the last time they were delayed. All the members were tried, hell exhausted would be a better word to describe what they were feeling right now. Of course, that meant that their attention to detail and reaction time was slower and more subdued. Which is what brings us to the current situation.  
  
Taehyung had no idea when a fan managed to grab him- he was walking in front of Jimin and Jungkook, with Yoongi and Seokjin right in front of him. How he managed to get pulled away from them was still a mystery to him. Still, he couldn’t ignore the fact that he was being pulled into someone’s chest, being held down and he know something bad was about to happen. And in front of all his fans too.  
  
The man that had grabbed him pushed him to the ground roughly, knocking his breath away. He could hear some fans shouting at his members in the distance that V was being assaulted, but it fell on deaf ears. Taehyung could feel his heart rate begin to pick up pace as he collided with the floor, banging his head on the tiled ground. He didn’t notice the man getting on top of him until he felt the cold press of a pair of scissors to his throat.  
  
Taehyung could feel tear beginning to well up in his eyes as he tried not to move, only uttering a simple, “Please don’t.”  
  
The man didn’t acknowledge his plea other than to slap him across the face, resulting in the scream of many angered fans as they tried to get to him, but he could see that the man that was... on top of him at the current moment had some of his friends holding them back. Taehyung began to cry, silent tears falling down his face as the man glared down at him. He silently called out to Jungkook, to Jimin, to Namjoon hyung, to anyone willing to come and save him from this pair of sharp scissors.  
  
“You look so fucking ugly with your long hair, what are you, a girl omega? Why would you need to look like one, when you’re already just a bitch,” the man began to speak, his voice making Taehyung want to vomit.  
  
“Fake love my ass,” he snarled, looking down at the frightened young idol with a malice intent in his eyes. “You wanna know what’s really fake, sweetheart? This shirt you’re wearing.”  
  
With that, he tore up Taehyung’s shirt with the scissors, destroying the birthday gift that Jin hyung had given him. Taehyung’s body began to shake as the skin of his stomach was revealed to the world without his consent.  
  
“No please, please please stop. Stop please! Jungkook!” Taehyung began to screech in fear. “Jungkook please! Hyung! Jimin!” Could they even hear him at this point? With all the fans?  
  
Unbenounced to V, the fans has gone completely silent, which allowed his hyungs to finally hear the traumatized young male.  
  
Jungkook heard his fiancée screaming for help, which confused him because wasn’t V right in front of- shit. Shit shit shit. No he wasn’t. V was not in front of him. V was screaming for him to help him- where was Taehyung even?  
  
Stopping abruptly, which stopped Namjoon and Hoseok from walking foreword as the almost ran into the maknae. They watched him as he frantically searched for their missing member. The two older men were about to ask him what the hell was going on when they heard Taehyung’s panicked mix of screeching and pleading for someone to stop.  
  
Whipping around, the remaining six members were met with a scene that was worse that their nightmares. There was a man. On top of their precious Kim Taehyung. With a fucking pair of scissors.  
  
All but Jungkook and Jimin froze on spot, horrified with the fact that they had not seen Taehyung get pulled away from them. Jimin and Jungkook on the other had began to push through the crowd of their fans, trying to get to their respective best friend and soon to be husband before anything worse could happen.  
  
Taehyung was scared. Period. Taehyung was scared of this man, scared of all alphas that could easily overpower him and - it makes him sick to his stomach just thinking about it - take what they wanted. This man could do whatever the hell he wanted with V, and no one could stop him. All his fans were being held back, his band members can’t hear him beg for help and he was terrified of moving because the man was still holding. A. Fucking. Pair. Of. Scissors. To. His. Neck.  
  
The man looked down once more before grabbing a tuff of Taehyung’s hair and snipping it right off.  
  
“A memento of our time together,” he said while he blew the cut pieces of Taehyung’s hair back at him, the small now lifeless strands sticking to the tears that were still running down his face.  
  
“Don’t forget me, V. Don’t forget me when you perform, don’t forget me when would look at yourself in the mirror and see your cut hair. Don’t even forget that I have all the power over you when you’re in bed with your husband. You’ll never forget the man who showed your place, you disgusting whorish-“  
  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Jimin physically tackled him, pulling the scissors free and releasing Taehyung to curl in on himself, gathering the pieces of his tattered shirt in on himself, trying to protect his body from the outside world.  
  
Taehyung felt a hand on his shoulder, flinching away before he would realize who it was. Curling even more in on himself, he completely forgot about his phone and his carry on bag, that were in his hands when he got pulled into the crowd. Those things didn’t matter anymore. All he wanted to do was go home and hide under the covers so he would never have to see the outside world again, never again.  
  
“Tae, it’s Kookie, can I pick you up so we can get out of this crowded place?”  
  
Kookie? It was Jungkook? Jungkook had heard him? He had come to save him? His lovely bunny soon to be hubby?  
  
Taehyung threw himself into Jungkook’s arms, sobbing in ernest after what just happened to him. He felt muscular arms hesitate, asking for permission to touch him, asking for consent, and not touching because he belonged to him or because he was under some obligation to please him being an omega. No, this was Jeon Jeongguk acting like the sweet person he is and asking Taehyung to comfort him.  
  
How Jungkook had not seen Taehyung get pulled into the crowd by a filthy human being was above him, but he could not prevent himself from being furious at not paying attention.  
  
Hoseok watched with bated breath as Jimin and Jungkook wove through the crowd of their fans, internally cheering as Jungkook literally punched one of the men holding the crowd back square in the face, allowing him and Jimin access to Taehyung finally.  
  
His poor dongsaeng, how had he not seen him get grabbed? Taehyung was right in front of him the entire time? Had he not heard his cries for help? His strained pleas for someone to get the man off of him?  
  
Jimin could not be angrier at this moment, and he took his rage out by fucking full body tackling the man that was on top of Taehyung because that his fucking best friend and no one was going to harm him under his watchful eye. Jimin stopped punching the fucker once their security actually did their job and restrained the man. He snarled once at the dirtbag who put his disgusting paws on his best friend before rushing over to Taehyung, who was sobbing curled in Jungkook’s chest.  
  
The other four members ended up meeting at Taehyung’s side with grim faces, Hoseok and Jin shedding a few tears of their own. Taehyung was their dongsaeng, they are the ones that are supposed to take care of him, protect him from horrors like this shit show.  
  
Yoongi looked away, biting his lip to stop himself from crying at the sight in front of him. Taehyung was the only omega of the group, why had they not anticipated something like this before hand? Why did they have to anticipate something like this? Who the fuck gave that man the right to touch the younger Daegu male? Who gives anyone the right to touch someone without consent?  
  
Namjoon quietly took of the jacket he was wearing, draping it around Taehyung’s shoulders with a melancholy expression. Jungkook raised his head and nodded in gratitude, wrapping the large cardigan around the mangled shirt, veiling it from prying eyes.  
  
Namjoon crouched down to their level, speaking softly with a gentle tone as to not scare Taehyung. “Taetae,” he whispered, causing the man in question to shift his head out of Jungkook’s chest to listen to Namjoon’s words. “Tae, we need to get out of here. There’s too many people, do you think you can stand or do you want Jungkook to carry you?” At the poised question, Taehyung tightened the grin of his hand on Jungkook’s chest in response.  
  
“Okay, Jungkook it is then,” with that he collected Taehyung phone and carry on bag before standing up, his face a blank slate contrary to the boiling red rage that ate at his insides and threatened to spill out of their cauldron of containment.  
  
Jungkook rose as well, making sure to support his lovers weight, looking down at him once before falling on a shocking realization.  
  
“Hyung they cut his hair,” he whispered, not specifying whom he was talking to.  
  
The entire band stopped all movement, shock the only emotion on their otherwise expressionless faces. Taehyung gave a choked sob before closing his eyes, simply wanted to leave and not stay here, where everyone could stare at him and take pictures of his red eyes or ruined shirt.

Namjoon lowered his eyes to the ground in shame as he took a deep breath. That was his dongsaeng for fuck’s sake, and he couldn’t do anything to make him feel safe again.

“Lets… let’s just get on the plane for now,” Namjoon whispered, his voice full of regret as he continued his staring contest with the ground. A group chat would not fix this type of thing, as was evident with the way Taehyung was cowering from almost all the alphas in the airport. Jungkook stood on shaky legs as he tried to stop himself from breaking down at Taehyung’s tears. All of them were.

“I’m sorry Taehyung,” Yoongi whispered to himself, trailing behind the group with his head angled down to hide the tears brewing in his eyes. He didn’t even look up as Jimin latched onto his arm, his response a pat on the hand as they walked foreword silently. He loved the younger, he really did, as he did with Hoseok, but Taehyung had just been physically assaulted under his very nose and he was none the wiser.

“Shit,” he heard Hoseok swear next to him as he too latched onto Yoongi’s empty arm. The elder sighed in response, Under normal circumstances, he would have scolded his boyfriend about swearing in front of the fans, but they were not under normal circumstances and the fans were not being as curious as he would have liked.

Jungkook began to panic as he felt his band’s fans begin to grab at his shirt and try to reach Taehyung through his arms. The maknae felt flashback come to him reminding him of the grabbing when he was in his younger years. He was terrified then, but he was more terrified now as he carried his traumatized fiance in his arms.

Yoongi glared as he watched this scene unfold, causing him to remove himself from the embrace of his lovers in order to come up on Jungkook’s left, protecting Taehyung’s head from being grabbed or touched. He’ll be damned if his broad shouldered sunshine of a dongsaeng got touched without his consent again.

When the Daegu hailing male raised his black haired face once more, he laid witness to the scene of Namjoon and Seokjin having flanked Jungkook’s right, both of them using their bodies to prevent him from being touched. Suga gave them each a shaky smile before he lowered his head to look V in the eyes, abiet upside down.

His heart broke at the sight.

Taehyung was staring blankly at Jungkook’s chest, his emotions hidden behind a mask he had crafted early in his trainee days so that he would not bother people with his emotions. Taehyung hated burdening the others in the group with his problems, he didn’t want them to feel his pain. However, he had learned to lean on the members a little more after his break down during the filming of his drama, but it appeared that he was set back to that mentality.


End file.
